megadethfandomcom_es-20200215-history
LAST RITES/LOVED TO DETH
Last Rites Last Rites es la primera canción del álbum KILLING IS MY BUSINESS realizado en 1985. Significado. El título se refiere a la Unción de los enfermos tradición de la Iglesia Católica. En los shows en vivo antes de lanzar el álbum, la parte del piano comienza tocada por Dave Mustaine en la guitarra. La parte del piano es de hecho es una evocación de Tocata y fuga en re menor, BWV 565 por Johann Sebastian Bach. El resto de la canción en las partes de piano se parece a "Steven", de Alice Cooper de su álbum "Welcome to My Nightmare". Loved To Deth Loved To Deth esta ligada con Last Rites asi que aun es la primera canción del album KILLING IS MY BUSINESS realizado en 1985. Significado. Se trata de alguien quien mató a su amor y se suicida, posteriormente el joven termina finalmente en el infierno. Declaraciones acerca de la canción: Mustaine, 1987: " 'Loved to Death' es una canción de amor. Sólo que nuestra aproximación al amor es un poco más obscena que la del resto. No tienes que decir "nena, nena" en cada canción o hablar de qué tan bueno fue el clímax la noche anterior para expresar tu amor, porque el amor es una palabra de cuatro letras - ya sea que que te de bronca o que te emocione. Así es como lo vemos nosotros. Nuestras canciones de amor son de cosas reales que pasan en la vida. En nuestro primer LP, 'Loved to Death' - fue nuestro primer intento de hacer una canción de amor. De hecho es la única canción en la que decimos la palabra "amor". Es algo como el muchacho conoce a la chica, el muchacho se enamora de la chica, la chica no ama al muchacho, así que la mata, para que así nadie más pueda tenerla. Eso, la típica historia de amor. He estado enamorado un montón de veces con gente que quería batearme lejos, así que me di cuenta y dije "Al carajo, voy a matarte, para que nadie más pueda tenerte". Esa es nuestra aproximación. Es algo que la gente puede relacionar" Mustaine, 1993"Lo que quiero decir en realidad es: Cuando te enamoras de alguien, le das mucho poder para que te controle, la podrías haber dado perfectamente tu saco." Letra orginal. ''Your bodies empty now ''as i hold you now gone i miss you but i told you i remember bad times more than good there's no coming back even if we could i loved you to deth if i can't have you than no one will and since i won't i'll have to kill my only love, something i've never felt now you've gone to heaven and you'll burn in hell i loved you to deth Solo-mustaine And now i'm down below and what do i see you didn't go to heaven your down here with me and now coming back, baby, take me, please! i really think i would if you weren't such a sleaze i loved you once before you kept me on a string i'd rather go without than take what you would bring i loved you to deth Letra traducida. ''Tu cuerpo está vacío mientras te tengo Ahora te fuiste, te extraño pero te dije '' Recuerdo los malos momentos más que los buenos No hay camino de vuelta ni siquiera si pudiéramos Te amé hasta la muerte Si no te puedo tener, entonces nadie lo va a hacer Y como no te voy a tener, tendré que matar Mi único amor, algo que nunca sentí Ahora fuiste al cielo y yo me voy a quemar en el infierno Te amé hasta la muerte Ahora estoy bien abajo... y qué veo? No fuiste al cielo, estás acá abajo conmigo Ahora volves a mí 'Bebé, llevame por favor!' Lo haría si no fueras una debilucha Antes yo te amé, me mantenías sobre una cuerda Prefiero andar solo a tomar algo que vos traigas Te amé hasta la muerte Rferencias: www.musica.com/letras.asp?letra=1069504 www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/megadeth/lastriteslovedtodeth.html https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtP69uyxEMQ&list=PL7EF74FC2E50F51CB